


To Be By Your Side

by MrsDrJasonBull



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Heart Attack, Unconditional Love, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDrJasonBull/pseuds/MrsDrJasonBull
Summary: Following the events of the season 2 finale, what if things had been different and someone had seen the events of Bull's collapse on the court step and the way that people were just walking past him, decided that they were going to step in and help instead and will this meeting change both of their lives forever? Even though it is based on the finale it will of course be AU!





	1. Chapter 1

To Be By Your Side

 

It was just another day for Luci or so she thought, she'd gone to the criminal court with her son as he'd finished a project for school with some guidance from her younger brother Brandon who was a lawyer, Jason had achieved an A in it and was so exited about it that he managed to cajole his mom into letting them go and see him so that they could tell him the great news. They had just done that and were coming out when she saw a man go down, another kid had gone over to him, but his mom had instructed him to come away, instead she went over and found him unconscious and scarcely breathing, immediately her former doctor side kicked in as she yelled out for someone to call 911. She had commenced doing chest compressions when two men came dashing out, in that moment the man had also just given up breathing so as she just commenced doing both chest compressions and mouth to mouth, one of the men spoke to her in a panicked voice "What's happened?" She then explained about the collapse and that she believed he'd had a heart attack, as she spoke, the man answered "I should have realized what was going on, he was complaining of not feeling well and had gone very pail in court stating that he needed some air and who are you?"

She responds "I am former physician and heart surgeon Luci Frankel and just over there is my son Jason. Who is this man?"

The man kneeling on the floor with her replied "He's my boss Dr Jason Bull and I'm Benny Colon, what about an ambulance?"

A voice from another person answers "I called, but it appears he made an attempt at calling one himself before he lost consciousness and I got told that one is on its way." 

 

By the time the paramedics get there a few minutes afterward and she is still doing chest compressions and mouth to mouth, they of course recognise her so she then gives her report to them full of medical jargon, as they then begin to bag him and attach monitors as well as getting him onto a stretcher, they get her to go on with the chest compressions, but because of the access situation to get him out of there she can't continue the compressions by his side and has to go up onto the stretcher with him, as she does so she mutters under her breath "Thank God I put trousers on today." 

Then as they begin to take Bull away she then has a panic about her son and just as she says "What about Jason?" Benny advises her that they will follow her to the hospital and will bring him with them. As she then says "Thank you Mr Colon." He yells back "It's Benny please." 

Just as they get him loaded onto the ambulance he all of a sudden crashes, so she jumps off of the stretcher and they immediately transfer it onto the trolley as she goes on with the compressions while they get the defibrillator set up, then once it is she's the one to administer it because even though she is a former physician and heart surgeon she never gave up her license and can continue practising. To start off with things seem to be a complete no go and they get no response, so on the next attempt before she says "Clear" and places them onto him she mutters under her breath "Come on Dr Bull, I know that we've never met in person, but in my time I have never lost a patient so please don't go and let me down now." Then as she does the shock it's enough to get him going again and they then start on the rush to hospital, and as she places the paddles back onto the apparatus once again she whispers "Thank you Dr Bull." Before then helping the paramedic get him wired up onto the monitors and keeping him monitored.

 

As they arrive at the hospital she starts to think that her job may be over, but as they go into the trauma room her friend and colleague Charlie Greenway is the one waiting there for their arrival so he asks her about helping him with Dr Bull, she says that even though everything over her problems that forced her out of her job have now been sorted out she couldn't come back because of her son and only being able to work within school hours. So with that he says to her that they will deal with Dr Bull together and all she has to do is go in when her son is at school and they will consult on the case jointly. So in the end she relents and says that she will do it, but after they've gone through with the tests and determine their next course of action she will have go to and call her brother to come and get Jason because they were at the court seeing Brandon when things happened and at the moment he being looked after by Dr Bull's colleague's who she will have to update as well.

 

Following the examination they conclude that they need to operate right away, so it means that it's going to be a long night for Luci, so while Bull is taken to be made ready for the surgery she goes outside and makes her call to Brandon who says he'll be right down to come and get Jason he will also collect some stuff for him on the way through to the hospital. She explains that she's just on the way to the OR and will be taking Bull's friends to the waiting room up there and Jason will be with them. After completing the call she then goes out to the waiting area where she also now discovers that Bull's friends have increased by quite a few more individuals, as along with Benny there is also now three women there as well, when she goes over to them Benny then informs her that Chunk is in the waiting room's play area with Jason, as she then explains that her brother is coming to pick him up to take him, but they will all have to change to the OR's waiting area, so with that Benny tells Cable to go and get the two of them she goes off to do so. She then sits down with them all and says "At the moment we are getting Dr Bull prepared for surgery, it was as I originally assumed and he did have a heart attack. Just as we got him onto the ambulance we nearly lost him, but we did get him back once again, since then he has been actually fighting to remain with us. In the tests that we have run myself and Dr Greenway have agreed that he requires a heart by pass surgery, we will be doing the surgery jointly and we should be no longer than a couple of hours or so, I'll take you all up to the waiting area and I promise you that I will keep you updated when I can with what's going on. Before you also ask Dr Greenway has twisted my arm to be the consultant with him because I was once a leading heart surgeon I had some problems and gave the job up, I am still licensed and can do this job, I just didn't come back to things owing to having lost my husband a couple of years ago and having to bring up my son." 

She then gets up and as she does so Benny says "This is Marissa Morgan and Danny James, the woman that went off to get Chunk and Jason is Cable McCrory and we are all colleagues of Dr Bull as well as very close friends because as far as we know he doesn’t have any family." As Jason and Chunk come around to them with Cable bringing up the rear, Jason sees her and comes rushing over yelling "Mommy!" Before diving into her arms he then says "Are you going to help Dr Bull?"

She smiles and kisses his cheek as she says "I am and Uncle Brandon will be coming soon to pick you up and you can go home with him, as I won't be back until later on and you will be in bed.” He then responds "Even if I am asleep when you get home, will you tell me if he's ok?"

She chuckles and answers "I will do I promise." 

She then places him down and she's somewhat surprised when he grabs her hand, but also grabs Chunks hand as well. 

 

In the end the operation goes smoothly, but the damage is a bit more extensive to what they had originally thought it would be with the tests that were carried out initially and in the end it turns into a triple heart bypass, so it turns into a bit of a long few hours. Bull also manages to give them a bit of a fright when they first take him off of the bypass machine as his heart takes a little longer than normal to start working once again, but all of a sudden as Luci is saying her silent prayers for his heart to get working, it springs back into life once again and she breathes a sigh of relief as it does so. She and Charlie then go and get scrubbed clean following the operation before then going round to the recovery room to oversee how things are going and to keep an eye on everything as they bring Bull round.

 

Like with everything else of course Bull seems to be one of those awkward people to bring round, but it also ends up being rather a funny moment because Luci is just looking at something on the monitor as she says slightly jokingly "Are you just determined to be a pain in my butt today Dr Bull?" She then jumps when a drowsy voice says back to her "I hope not Dr." 

She then turns round and responds with a slight laugh to her tone this time, as she also smiles down at him "Hello Dr. Bull, it's nice to have you back with us again. I realize that this may be a bit of a dumb question given the situation right now, but I do have to ask, how do you feel and what do you remember about what happened?"

As the nurse allows him to take off the oxygen mask and they then work to replace it with a nasal canula instead he responds "I feel tired and sore, and like there's a ton of bricks resting on my chest. I remember being in court for the end of the trial and all of a sudden feeling really breathless and my chest going tight, I got out telling Benny that I needed some air. Then all I remember is the pain I had in my chest as I went down on the top step outside the court, trying to get my tie off and undo the top button as I also tried to call 911, then nothing other than the feeling of someone pressing on my chest but nothing more than that." 

Luci then says "That was probably me doing chest compressions as we were starting to loose you. You had a major heart attack and we had to operate, you had to have a triple heart bypass, but we will have to talk more about that in the morning, as you need to get some rest."

He then makes her laugh once again as he retorts "Don't you think that I've had enough of that already Dr?"

"Nope I don't think you have, and I'm Dr Luci Frankel one of the Dr's who operated on you and this is my colleague Dr Charlie Greenway. We're going to now get you sorted with a room and move you there, but I ought to get out there and tell your team what's been going on, seeing as they've been here for the whole time since you rushed in here, then hopefully if you're not going to be any trouble to me anymore I need to get home and check on my son, as even though he should hopefully be asleep by now he nevertheless made me promise that I would wake him up when I got home so that I could tell him how you were doing and he was somewhat worried about you, specially as he saw you go down when you collapsed at the court and I think that he's also become a bit of a hit with your team as well and I have a suspicion that he may have fallen in love with Chunk already.

"He responds "My team can have that effect sometimes, but I hope that I didn't alarm him very much and I hope that I might be able to get to meet him?" 

She says "Hopefully you will do, but first in the next few days or so Dr Bull you will need to have some rest and recuperate from what has happened today." 

"I will do and please drop the Dr it's either Bull or Jason."

She says "I'll try to remember that, but it will get confusing if I let my son come to meet you, because he's Jason as well." 

"But that is a great name."

The nurses then finish what they're doing and nod to her and Charlie so she then says "Ok let's get you transferred to your room and I'll go to see your team, we will allow them to see you very quickly for tonight and only one at a time, and only for a few minutes because..." 

He interrupts by saying "I need to have my rest, I know and I promise I will be good Dr Frankel."

"Please call me Luci, I detest being called Dr, it makes me feel old." 

He smiles and responds "Ok Luci it is."

As they then begin to move him to head towards his room and she goes to go the other way to go and talk to everyone in the waiting room, she all of a sudden stops when she feels his hand brush hers, before he then takes her hand properly into his, as she then steps back towards him he then says "And thank you for saving me Luci." She does a coy smile as she responds "I was truly happy to Jason."

As they then go in one direction she goes off in the other direction to the waiting room to find Bull's team, with the look that they give her she offers them a fatigued smile as she takes a seat and then says "I'm sorry that it's been so long, but it took somewhat longer than expected. When we got into his heart there was more damage than we originally expected in the tests that we initially did, so the operation turned into a triple heart bypass. When I just left him he had just come round and they are presently taking him up to the room, the next few days will nevertheless be critical for him, but he has come through this so far very well. For now we can allow you all to go and see him once he's settled, but it can only be for a couple of minutes, once he starts getting some rest then we will be able to allow you to have a bit longer with him. As long as he behaves himself and will now work hard on his recovery he will be fine, but it is going to be a long process and he will most assuredly for a time, will have to slow down with things." Benny says "Well we will certainly make sure that we are there for him and that he behaves, and thank you Luci for everything that you've done."

Marissa then adds "Yes thank you and please promise us that you will go home and rest now, because you look like you need it and I hope that we won't just see you here, you can come and see us at TAC anytime and I know that Jason will probably really love to visit as well."

She smiles and says "I will do I promise, especially as I think you've been a bit of a hit with him as well, and I will have to get home anyway because I promised that even if he was asleep I'd still wake him up when I got home so I could tell him how Jason was." After that a nurse then comes to put her head round the door to say that she can take them up.

 

After everybody else has had their turn it's Benny and Marissa that go last, when Benny goes in and apologises to Bull for the disagreements they had during the trial, he again states that he is going to do everything that he is told to do and will take things easy, but there is two things that he wishes him to do, the first being that to tell Izzie what has taken place. The second involves Luci, not only does he need the team to make certain that she and her son are ok and will support them. The other point is he can recall that a few years ago and he's assuming that she's the same person, but her father had come to him requiring them to represent her in a trial, but then she had her accident and things had been set aside. He would like them to commence working both cases because he would still like to help her as his thank you for what she did that day, especially as he knows that with how much time has now passed they will possibly need to do a lot more work on it. For now he will take a back seat with it all and leave it all up to them, but he still wishes to look at the paperwork himself and will only be there though to act as their guide and that will be it. When the time comes he will be there to help them and it will be his first case back, and he vows that between all of that, things will change and it will be for the better. 

With Marissa it is an extremely difficult few minutes with her actually revealing that she had come so incredibly close to actually resigning, but she vows that she will remain there with him, as long as things don't start going back to how they have been. As he did with Benny he vows that things won't go back to that and he will be doing as the Dr has advised him to do every single step of the way. He then informs her of what he had told Benny about Luci, when Marissa turns round and tells him that while he was in the operating theatre she had already gone and done some history into Luci so presumes that he's right about her father wishing to retain them a few years ago and then it not taking place, so she tells him that she will look the files up and go through it, but she will tell him more when they have time and of course when they know that Luci is not hovering around to find out what they're up to. She also promises that they will keep an eye on the both of them, but she admits that already with being the one to look after Jason until her brother arrived to get him, it seemed that Jason and Chunk had already hit it off, not only that she likewise had a sense that he could also have a slight crush on Cable, and he had already started to pester about coming to visit TAC one day, so she would ensure that it happened and that they maintained a close eye on things with them.

 

Once they've all gone with Luci making an agreement to them that she will do one last check of Bull and then she will go home herself, as well as agreeing that she will let them know if anything changes or happens with him. Just as she disappears off the other's start to go, but as Benny ends up staying he advises them to go, but he's staying just so that he can give Luci a lift, as he's supposing that the only other way for her to get home would be a cab and he didn't like the thought of her doing it at this time of night and also perhaps see if they can get her car back to her for the next day, as he supposing that it must be parked somewhere near the court with her seeing her brother that day there. So as the others disappear Marissa goes and says to him to make sure that is all he does, because he does need some rest as well.

 

As Luci goes into Bull's room it's to find him deep in thought, so as she does his checks she doesn’t disturb him until she's done and gives him a slight nudge and says "Penny for your thoughts?"

 

As he then comes out of his reverie he responds "Just thinking about the last few months or so and how much I've hurt the team through my actions that's seen me finish up where I am now, and how I can go about correcting it all with them."

 

She takes a seat by his side and says "All you can do is show them through your actions now by getting yourself fit and healthy again, I know that from experience and yes I know it's perhaps hard and going to be hard, but I promise you it will be sufficient. Look I do find it hard talking about my own experience, but other than being there for Jason I grew really bad tunnel vision over everything and at one time kept trying to push everybody aside, even though they were trying to help me. In the end I did allow my parents to watch Jason for a while and got away from it all and that helped me see things a lot straighter and I did eventually learn to accept their help when I required it. Look I know that in routine circumstances I shouldn't do this, but I am only back here doing this job and to help Adrian with you and that's it, because even though I have now got over my demons and could get back to this job properly I know that I can't put myself through all of this again, especially with Jason, even if I do know that my parents and brother would willingly look after Jason for me while I was at work, but I know that in the end I would rarely ever see him and I don't wish to miss him growing up. So once we have you back on your feet so to speak that will be it for me once again. So I'm going to give you my number and anytime you just need to talk or something just give me a call, and if you wish to talk face to face instead I will always come back here, even if I've only just got home from seeing you.” She then adds as he enquires about what she would do over Jason if she did come back in again. "Don't worry I'll either take him to my parents or brother and if the worst came to the worst I'd have to bring him back with me, but he'd only be bored with adult talk so he'd be happy completely ignoring us playing or doing something else out of the way. Now though I truly must get going because you have assuredly made this day a long one, plus I also told Jason that I would wake him up and tell him how you are doing because I think he was just a little bit concerned about you after what he saw." 

He says "Well tell him that I'm ok and if you let him come to see me when you consider it's ok to I'll show him that I'm ok, thanks to you."

"I will do and that's promise."

 

She then yawns a great big yawn and as she gets up from the chair he takes her hand in the same way that he had previously and says somewhat tiredly himself "Go, go home and get some rest, you certainly need it after being here for me and I promise you I'll be ok and I will look forward to seeing you again in the morning Dr Frankel." 

As she does a soft growl at him, he does a quiet snicker as his eyes then drift shut and as the grip on her hand gets a bit looser she gives his hand a slight squeeze as she smiles back at his face and says softly "Goodnight Dr Jason Bull" Before letting go of that hand and walking away still not realising the impact that that day and that man is going to have a significant part in her life from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci and her son Jason go to visit TAC for the first time, with Jason professing that Cable is his girlfriend. Luci also has a surprise when she goes to the hospital to do Bull's checkup when there is a familiar face visiting him too. When she takes Jason in to see Bull later that day she loves the way that the two of them are getting on so well, and what will the future hold with her confession to her son later on?

To Be By Your Side

 

In the next few days following Bull's heart attack Luci begins to notice how much the incident has changed their lives and how much both Bull and the TAC team have made both she and Jason a family alongside them. Because the next morning Jason insists that she makes time for them to go into TAC to go and see everyone before they went to school, as he'd been coloring them all pictures and wanted to go and give them to them all. He had also somehow persuaded her that as long as she was sure that he was well enough, then he would also like to go and see Bull after school because he had also made a get well card for him and wanted to be able to go and visit him, so she promised that as long as he'd had a good night and everything was ok when she went to check on him that morning then she would think about letting him go.

 

When they arrived at the TAC building she then found herself surprised when she was told that she could go straight up to the offices and then couldn't help but laugh when Cable was waiting for them by the elevator and Jason jumped straight into her arms for a hug as he said "Yay it's my girlfriend!" After then telling him to behave Cable told her that everyone was in the main room and she could go through, while they stopped behind and he gave Cable the picture he'd done for her.

As she walked through Luci found herself just slightly overwhelmed by all the technology that was around her, especially as she really didn't know what was involved in what Bull did there along with the team, yes she had heard about trial analysis companies because Brandon had told her about using them himself in court, but he had told her the night before when she'd got home that he hadn't ever worked with TAC before, but did know that Bull's methods were slightly different to some of the other companies out there. So as she walked through she found herself thinking about how much she looked forward to learning more about it from the team and of course the man himself.

When she got to where everyone was Marissa was straight to her offering her a seat and a cup of coffee, as she gave them the report that even though she hadn't been in to see him yet, she had called and had been told that Bull had had a very comfortable night and had at least got some rest. If everything was ok with his checkup when she got in there after she'd taken Jason to school, then more of them would be able to go and visit him, and would also be able to spend a bit longer with him, but not too long because he would still need to have his rest, and of course she would always keep them updated with what was going on. When Jason then came running in followed by Cable behind him he managed to make them all laugh as he all of a sudden stopped in his tracks and said "Woah!" With seeing all the computer monitors and everything else. To which Benny then said, "Yes it can all be a bit overwhelming when you first see it." Then once he finally got over that initial surprise he then went running around handing them the pictures that he'd done for them. Then just as Luci said that they had better go because of getting him to school, Benny said that they didn't have to worry as he would be happy to take them to the school. Then after that Marissa disappeared off into Bull's office and when she came out again it was with a big bunch of flowers in her hands with a card and as she found it was a 'thank you' for all that she had done the previous day for Bull she said that they didn't have to do that because she had been very happy to help him, but they told her that they wanted to do it because if it hadn't been for her then he wouldn't have been there with them now, seeing as they'd heard about the woman that had pulled her son away from him and acting like he was a drunk down and out or something rather than someone who had actually needed help. Not only that they would now always be there for her whenever she needed it and she was also very welcome to drop in and see them at any time she wanted to, not only that they were also built in babysitters and at any time she needed one, then she was welcome to ask them at any time. When she asked them how they were going to manage without Bull they told her not to worry as they would keep things going for him when he returned, and of course when he did do so they wouldn't let him come back all at once and get himself all stressed again and of course they would also make sure that he didn't work for hours on end or live just on junk food and drinking, plus the sleeping in the office would also stop and they were going to make sure especially that he went back to his apartment to sleep and that he wouldn't also end up taking work home with him as well. With that she asked if it was true about all that and they said that it was all true, and with that Marissa went and showed her his office and what was there, so she then said that if at any time he did attempt it at any time, then they were more than welcome to give her a call and if the worst came to the worst she'd come and drag him away from it, even if she also knew that she could end up being the one that bore the brunt of any anger he may possibly show, because she was used to it from her past patients, and not only that also from when her own father had a heart attack himself and was very much the same as Bull was by the sound of things. With her saying that Marissa said that if by any chance that did happen then if she needed to talk about it then they would always be a phone call away, to which she replied that she would be there for them as well at any time they needed to talk about anything and it didn't have to be about Bull either. After that, she then looked at her watch and said that they ought to get going, especially as once they'd done that she had to go and see the man in question and see how he was getting on.

 

By the time she got to the hospital Luci was in for a little bit of a surprise because as she got herself together to go into Bull's room to go and check him over, she was told by one of the nurses that he had got someone currently in with him, and with her having already gone into TAC already that morning she guessed that it wasn't one of them. As she got closer to his room she could hear quiet talking and them both laughing every so often, but what surprised her the most was that the woman's voice seemed a bit familiar to her, so she was then even more surprised when she walked in to find that Amy was in the room. She knew Amy very well because her father had got the two of them together following her accident, as she kept refusing to go to the recommended psychologists that her other Dr's suggested she went to, so in the end knowing how good Amy was her father had approached her and she had agreed to see Luci, which in turn Luci had eventually agreed to go and see her, and in the end Amy had worked real wonders with her, and now they had got to a point where Luci would only call and go to see her if she felt that she really needed it. So, in the end, she took a deep breath and walked in saying "Hi Amy and hello Jason." As the two women then hugged Bull said: "I'm guessing that the two of you know each other then?"

 

Amy then said, "We sure do, so I'm guessing now that you have been the one that has kept Bull here with us?"

 

She replies "Yes I was and you can certainly say that it was an eventful day yesterday, for the both of us."

He says "That it was."

With that Amy then says to Bull "I'd better get going and we'll talk I'd say a couple of times a week for now as long as it's ok with your Dr of course, can we also have a quick chat, Luci?"

 

She replies "That's ok with me and we can, so I'll be back in a minute Jason."

He says "ok" 

As the two women walk out the room and head to a slightly more private area Amy says "So does this mean that you're back to work now?"

She replies "No I'm not, it's just that after yesterday's events Charlie persuaded me to come back and consult with him on all this, but all I'm doing is being here for Jason's case only and then when everything is over with him I won't be coming back again."

Amy then says "Ok, but remember I will be here for you at any time if you need to talk. Just give me a call or see me here when I'm here to talk to Jason and we will sort out a time for us to get together."

 

"Thank you and after hearing a bit more about what has been going on with him recently I am glad that you're going to be here for him and I will make sure that you have Clarence at any time you come to to see him to be alone with him without any disturbances, but if at any time you do have some problems over seeing him then just call me and I will come down to make sure that it will happen."

 

Amy replies "I will do and thank you, anyway I'd better let you go so that you can check him over and do whatever you need to do, and I do mean it if you need anything just give me a call and you know you don't have to call me about anything to do with the other things that we have talked about, it can also be anything to do with that man in there as well, and I promise you that it won't be a conflict of interest I'll ensure that I will be able to keep both of your cases separate."

She says "I'll be glad of that because I wouldn't want to lose you."

 

Amy replies "And I wouldn't want to lose you as a client or friend either, just like the way things are the same between me and Jason as well, but saying that I really must go as I've got a client to see and I must let you get on, just promise me that you will also keep me updated with how he's getting as well. You know I am also glad that he did actually call me and tell me what had happened yesterday, otherwise, I doubt whether I'd have found out about this."

 

She answers "I don't know, you may have done if I'd have come to see you and had talked about things and you may have possibly worked it out, or he may have ended up calling you, one because I would have recommended you to him and two I had been thinking about suggesting he may want to talk to someone about things, but after talking to his team this morning I most certainly would have been telling him to do it, but at least I don't have to worry about making that suggestion now."

Amy says "No you don't and remember just give me a call if you anything in any way."

She answers "I will do and I'll most probably see you soon."

 

As Amy then leaves she walks back into the room and then says "Good morning again, so stupid question I know, but how do you feel this morning?"

He replies "Not as bad as this time yesterday at least, just a bit tired and quite sore."

"Well you will be feeling like that for a few days, as your body has been through such a lot in the last twenty-four hours, but the soreness will go off as your chest begins to recover from the surgery, and there have been no problems with the dressings and the stitches?"

 

He answers "It did get a bit itchy, but one of the nurses did check it and all was ok, well other than when she pulled the thing off and she did put a new one on as well."

She says "That's good, we'll keep an eye on things and once it gets healed up nicely we'll get the stitches out, and hopefully you may just be lucky and have a very tiny scar there, seeing as I was the one that did the stitches for you and I was always told that I was one of the best to do stitches because of the way that I would hardly leave any scars."

They then fall into silence as she carries on with the examination, then just after completing the blood pressure test Bull then says "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how do you know Amy?"

 

As she's finished she sits in the chair by his side and replies "It's a bit of a long story, but my husband's death hit me very hard, but I refused to go and see anyone about that. Then I had the accident which effectively stopped me in my tracks and I lost the career I loved, but I still refused to see anyone over that as well. I did give a couple of people a go, but they just weren't the right people to help me. About the same time as the accident, Dad had a heart attack himself and that piled even more onto me because of the way that the two of us are so close. In the end, from him having worked with Amy in the past we had a bit of a heart to heart in the hospital one night and he suggested that if I didn't want to see anyone that the hospital suggested, then I should try her out instead. I agreed and he got everything set up, I saw her and I know that to start off with I would hardly talk because with having so much going on in my head I really didn't know what to tackle first and where to go with things, but we took things slowly and eventually I talked more and more, which I found really did help in the end. Not only that in time the two of us have also become really good friends, so much so that she is actually Jason's godmother. When Rob passed away we were just building up to having him christened, but I canceled it because it really didn't feel right to have it done without him being by my side. Eventually, she helped me with the conflicts I was having over my own faith and to some extent got it back again, so when I was ready I did as Rob wished, as we both wished and got him christened and as I say she became his godmother. So how do the two of you know each other?"

 

He answers "We met early on in my career before I got into the trial science and we eventually worked together, then just as I was beginning to get TAC off of the ground I started to see her in a more professional manner, but slowly things faded out and we lost touch. We got back in touch with each other again last year when she bought a case to me."

She then smiles and says "And I am actually learning more about what you do, especially with having gone into TAC this morning because Jason wanted to see everyone because he'd done them all pictures, so we took them in before he went to school, and I have a feeling that when he sees you he may have a few questions for you to about it all, as he was slightly in awed of all the technology you have, as was I. My brother Brandon is a lawyer and has worked with other companies and has told me a little bit about how trial consultants work, but he did admit that he knew worked in a slightly different way and didn't know much because of not having ever bought a case to you."

He replies "Well I will tell you all I can about it and would be happy to do it, and when I do get out of here even if I'm not back at work properly yet I promise you that I will give you both a guided tour of TAC and perhaps sort things out so that you can also have a demonstration. So when do I get the chance of meeting my namesake?"

She answers "As well as managing to persuade me to take him into TAC this morning he had asked me when he could come and see you as well and was angling to come in this afternoon after school, so if you behave yourself today, then I may just do that later on. By the way, if when he comes in he starts talking to you about his girlfriend, you'd better know that it's Cable. She met us by the elevators this morning and as soon as he saw her when the doors opened 'It's my girlfriend' were the first words out of his mouth."

 

He chuckles and replies "Thanks for the heads up, so what are your plans now?"

"Well I think most probably it will be going to talk things over with Charlie, especially as he should have the results of the blood tests from this morning by now, then I don't know, may go and have some lunch before I have to head off to collect Jason and bring him back here so that he can come and see you."

He replies "Ok, so I know that Benny may be in a bit later on to see me, but could I perhaps possibly persuade you to come and have your lunch with me and keep me company and you can also see how good I'm being."

She pauses and jokingly replies "Are you asking me for a date, Dr. Bull?"

 

He smiles and says "could be, but only because it would be nice to have some company from someone who not only saved my life, but someone who I think may become a really good friend."

With that, she smiles back and replies "I think that would be nice, thank you." So with that, she gets up and goes on a hunt for Charlie.

 

Later on when Benny does visit he explains to Bull about having gone to visit Luci's father and he's happy with them taking up the case again for her, especially as there had also been a few developments on the case because it had been a mixture of her accident and also the news that he had received behind the reasons why he hadn't come to them to say to go ahead with the case, because after the city had accepted responsibility for leaving the site open where Rob had been murdered they then withdrew it and then the police released the suspect they had said that they hadn't got enough evidence to actually confirm it was him, despite him having made the confession. A few weeks ago though they'd had a report to say that not had they re-arrested him, but they had also discovered that he'd had an accomplice and they had also arrested him as well, her father hadn't said anything to Luci about things because they hadn't wanted to get her hopes up again. From what they'd also got over her accident there was also more than enough for them to go after the hospital she was at at the time, but that could wait until he was well enough to be at work again and of course, handle the case. For now they had got Arti and a few others who had offered to help them out in the interim, but Luci's father had agreed to come in and help as well, even though he knew that Luci may kill him for it because he had been in private practice at the time of his own heart attack and had then retired following it and even though he was healthy and well now, he was already guessing that she may end up worrying about him working once again, although he had already promised that he would also keep away from anything involving Luci's cases because of it being a possibility that he could get accused of doing something to influence the outcome of things. So with that Bull told him to get everything he could from the cops and to keep an eye on what was going on, especially as it would then give them a chance to be in with the case from the start and to also give him what he could without her knowing of course as well. The other thing that he wanted them to do was to have a party in the mock courtroom for both Luci and Jason one reason was as his thank you to her for what she had done the day before, but after the tradition of them doing it had seemed to have dropped, he wanted to get them started once again, he would also be sorting a few things out to arrive at the office that they were to give to her on his behalf.

 

At the end of the day, Luci had gone back to Bull's room after having been to talk to Charlie about something, while she had been gone she had left Jason talking with Bull and had told them both to behave themselves while she was gone. As she headed back to the room once again it was to hear some laughing from them both, as she then stopped out of their sight just outside the room to listen to the both of them she then heard Jason say "Uncle Jason, did my mom leave you with a scar a bit like mine?"

 

To which Bull replied, "She told me today that she was one of the best people to do stitches, so because of that I might only have a really little one." After a pause, he then asked back "So how did you get yours?"

 

Jason answered, "I don't really remember it much, but when I was born I had a bad heart and had to have it repaired, so now I have a long scar look."

 

She then had a smile to herself as she had a guess that he'd opened his shirt to show it to Bull."

"That's a big one and is in the same place as mine is, but I can't show you it because it is all covered up now while it gets all healed up. So are you going to help with a little surprise for your mom and can you manage to keep it a secret?"

He says "I can if I try really hard, what is it?"

Even though she would really love to hear their plans she decides not to so walks away for a minute or so, while Bull tells Jason about the party and the other surprises he has as his thank you to her for the day before. After then giving them a little while to talk about things she then heads back to the room again and seeing the look on their faces, especially as Jason looks at her as though she is going to tell him off, because when she left the room he was sitting at the side of the bed, but in the time that he had been there he had climbed up on it and was now sitting cuddled up with Bull. As she went over she said, "I'm sorry to break up the party that seems to be going on in here without me, but we really must go because we need to get something to eat and then you will need to get ready for bed."

 

He replies "Do we have to mom?"

She says "We do because otherwise you will be overtired tomorrow at school and I'll be in trouble with your teachers if you go and fall asleep during lessons."

 

He says with a slight whine and huff "Ok, but mommy can I come and see uncle Jason again?"

She replies "I'm sure that you can, as long as he would like to see you again of course."

Bull says "Of course I would."

So she then says "So I promise that you can, say your goodbyes and we can get going so that Uncle Jason can also get some rest."

With that, she then can't help but smile at the way Jason puts his arms around Bull's neck before he then says "Goodnight uncle Jason." But it then turns into a laugh when he then adds "And please do what mommy tells you, otherwise she will tell you off." 

 

As he then shuffles himself down to the edge of the bed so that she can help down Bull replies "I promise I will do everything that your mom tells me to do."

After helping him down she then turns to Bull and says "Thank you for looking after him Jason, now get some rest and I'll see you again tomorrow."

He then says "Goodnight" to her and as she and Jason walk out he can't help but smile himself when he hears Jason say just as they walk out the door "You know mommy I really like uncle Jason, do you like him too?"

She looks down and smiles at him replying "Yes I do."


End file.
